My Long Lost Family
by teddydisplaypink
Summary: This is a story about a boy who tries to find his family. But on the journey to finding his family he falls in love and gets the biggest surprise.
1. Chapter 1

The Long Lost Family.

This is a story about a boy who tries to find his family. But on the journey to finding his family he falls in love and gets the biggest surprise.

Bella and Edward story. Don't concern yourself that it starts out with EM POV it's just how it thought about it.

**Prologue **

EM POV

I've found them. Jasper happens to live in Texas with his girlfriend Alice. Edward has been hard to track only because he happens to be in the military and he off in the war. But he soon will come. Once he comes I will reunite us to become the family that so desperately wanted. Then my parents were harder to find but Bella found out that they are on an island that can't be found by map.

I'm still trying to find a reason that we were all separated at first but it been harder to crack because I actually don't know are true last names. It had to something big.

I am a big guy with muscles. I am the hugest teddy bear that would ever meet. People think that I am not smartest tool in the shed but I happen to be very smart.

This is the story of how my family got separated of how they have gotten reunited to how we will

**Chapter 1**

**EM POV **

I've been wondering about my family. My adoptive parents told me that me and my sibling where spilt up at an early age. My job was to find all of them and finally be reunited as the family we were all supposed to be. We were all under the strict order to never find each other. I Emmett Cullen plan to define that rule. I already know that I have 2 other brothers. They are all hidden. I want to get to know them. Don't worry I have back up. I have Bella who could do anything with the computer.

I've grown up in a rural area with up normal people would assume to be a good childhood. But as soon I old enough I knew something was different. That I really didn't look like my parents they were very honest with me about my concerns. They gave me a picture of my real parents and brother. At least I have something of theirs. As 25 years old I am on a search for them. To find the people those were supposed to be my family. I understand it may never happen to I have to at least try to get to know my brother and parents.

I'm happy to have to know a person that really knows their way around a computer. I was lucky enough to get the names of my parents and my brothers on the back Masen. The search was on. The ride is going to be bumpy but it's the risk that I take to find my true family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

The Long Lost Family.

This is a story about a boy who tries to find his family. But on the journey to finding his family he falls in love and gets the biggest surprise.

Bella and Edward story. Don't concern yourself that it starts out with EM POV it's just how it thought about it.

_Previously on Long Lost Family _

_The search was on. The ride is going to be bumpy but it's the risk that I take to find my true family._

EM POV

"Hey Bella you got anything?" I asked

Bella. What can I say about her? Bella is younger than me but 9 months. She is a very intelligent person that knows her way around a computer. But she is my adoptive sister and I am very protective over her. She is the picture of innocence. But is a tough cookie to crack.

"Nothing useful" But I can tell you that this picture was taken in Chicago." Bella says.

"Start looking for information about the people in this photo." I said

"Are you really sure you would want to find them. They left you behind." Says Bella

Me and her I have had this same argument but she needs to understand I need to know where I came from. She had her real parent and I would like to get the chance to know about them and my brothers.

"I just want to get to know them and see for my own eyes." I say

I walk out the room to let out some steam. Why can't anyone understand that I would like to get to know my parents and brothers? It always ends up in an argument from everyone including my adoptive parents. It just seems strange that they would separate all of us.

"Wait!" exclaims Bella.

"What?" I say

"I may have something" Bella says.

This may be the break that I have been looking for. I better not raise my hopes because if it happens and it not true then who knows what will

I walk in to the room and I get the surprise of a life time on the computer screen. Seems someone that I do not know is trying to find me.

Who is it? Why have all the arguements about finding his parents are they hiding something.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The Long Lost Family.

This is a story about a boy who tries to find his family. But on the journey to finding his family he falls in love and gets the biggest surprise.

Bella and Edward story. Don't concern yourself that it starts out with EM POV it's just how it thought about it.

_Previously on Long Lost Family_

_I walk in to the room and I get the surprise of a life time on the computer screen. Seems someone that I do not know is trying to find me._

It's a man with blond hair he doesn't seem older that I am maybe a couple of years. He has blue eyes.

"Bella what's this?"

"You asked to find the little boy with blond hair and blue eyes. I put an aged the photos of the people and I got a hit on Jasper Whitlock. He lives in Texas." Bella says.

We have the same eye shape and color of hair. I even have the same nose. It seems he is trying to find me. It makes me hope full that I would be able to find my other brother.

"Let me do more information about Jasper and I can get back to you" Bella say.

She doesn't know this but I will always owe her big time. She is helping find my long lost family that was taken away from me. For reasons unknown. Maybe be we should also look into it.

I walk outside. We live in a tiny town called Forks. It always rains here. But today it seems to agreeing with me. I take my car and drive off to my tiny hole of an apartment.

You see I work as a gym teacher. I just love the energy of the kids playing (no offense not trying to may him sound gay or anything).

I've always felt different that something was missing from my makeup. I wasn't until I overheard a conversation that made me understand what was so different about me. I was 12 at the time.

_ "We have to tell Emmett at some point the truth." Said my mom_

_ "What do we tell him by the way we are not really your parents and that you were separated from your family?" _

_ What do they mean that they aren't my mom and dad? I knew that I was different didn't mean that they didn't love me._

_I fell on the floor and hurt my leg. My parents came rushing in._

To this day they really don't know that I had overhead that conversation. But they told me the truth on my 14th birthday.

_"We have to tell you something important." Said my dad_

_"What is it?" I asked_

_I was curious as to what they wanted to talk to me about. I hope it wasn't about the vase that I broke and blamed Bella for._

_"It's not easy to say this but… son I love you more than anything… you're adoptive."_

_It wasn't something that hadn't already known. I just didn't know how to act. So I said nothing_

_"Ok." I said_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The Long Lost Family.

This is a story about a boy who tries to find his family. But on the journey to finding his family he falls in love and gets the biggest surprise.

Bella and Edward story. Don't concern yourself that it starts out with EM POV it's just how it thought about it.

This chapter will be Jasper's POV

_Previously on Long Lost Family_

_"We have to tell you something important." Said my dad_

_"What is it?" I asked_

_I was curious as to what they wanted to talk to me about. I hope it wasn't about the vase that I broke and blamed Bella for._

_"It's not easy to say this but… son I love you more than anything… you're adoptive."_

_It wasn't something that hadn't already known. I just didn't know how to act. So I said nothing_

_"Ok." I said_

_**J POV**_

I've had a good life wonderful parents that loved me and adored me. When I was about 12 my parents sat me and told me that I was adopted. I was ok with it. They gave me a picture of a family. I asked who they were they were my real family. I asked why we were separated but they said that they couldn't tell me.

My life continued on. I graduated high school went to college and majored in computer science. While I was in college I meet the love of my life Alice. She is 4ft 7in had black hair and hazel eyes. We got to know each other. She told me she was adopted by a nice family and that she had a brother. I never got to meet the brother because he was in the army. I told her about myself about how I was adoptive .By the next year we were moving in into a 2 bedroom apartment.

I had just proposed to Alice when she suggested that I try to find my family. I was worried about the outcome of this situation. I was worried about what my parents would think about it that conversation surprised me.

_"You are not to find them. You understand that Jasper Whitlock. If you find them you shall unleash a danger that could hurt people." My dad_

_What did he mean that I would unleash a danger that could hurt my birth family? I just wanted to get to know them and let them see me get married. _

_"You can't stop me. I have a right to get to know them." I yelled and stormed off. _

I haven't talked to my father. I just wish he would understand that I want to know who I look like do I have my dad's eyes or my mother's nose or hair. I wanted to get to know my brothers. Make memories that would last forever.

Since then I got the picture that they gave me years ago. The photo was black and white with the picture. Turned the picture it had names here and birthdates. It seems that I am the middle child. With my brother Emmett being the oldest by 9 months. Then my baby brother Edward being another 9 months behind me. Then my parents were so in love.

I searched for them knowing that I was being left to find them. I looked for Edward but his file seems to be locked. That means he is someone important to the government. It would take time to unlock him. Then I got a hit on my brother Emmett he seems to be doing fine. Being a teacher and all.

Then my computers were blinking. I had people put flags when they were looking for me. It seems that someone is looking for them. I get the IP address and get to work. I hope this is a step in the right direction.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**The Long Lost Family.**

**This is a story about a boy who tries to find his family. But on the journey to finding his family he falls in love and gets the biggest surprise.**

**Bella and Edward story. Don't concern yourself that it starts out with EM POV it's just how it thought about it.**

**These are not mine. I just wanted to write a story.**

**This chapter will be Jasper's POV**

_Previously on Long Lost Family_

_Then my computers were blinking. I had people put flags when they were looking for me. It seems that someone is looking for them. I get the IP address and get to work. I hope this is a step in the right direction._

J POV

I checked out the address it was some one that knew how to cover their tracks. I had just started to find the location of the IP address when someone knocked the door.

"Hello handsome" Alice said

Just looking at her made me star stuck. It made feel like I was the only man in the world that had that look. For a moment I forgot what I was doing.

"Hey!" I responded

"What are doing" Alice said

"Looking for my family." I said

I just felt that I need to know the answers that I'm looking for. I want wanted to know what the fuck happened to my biological family. The picture isn't enough anymore I want proof that they are real.

"Come one you've done enough. Let go and lay down on the bed and cuddle I miss it" Alice said

I walk towards her and pick her and spin her around. I plant the biggest kiss on her mouth. I walk us towards the room and I start by taking her shirt off. I start to kiss her neck while she starts to suck on my earlobe. She knew that this made me get out of control.

I start to unbutton her mini skirt that she has on. I start to touch any of the skin that appears to me.

"Yes just like that" Alice exclaims

Then all of a sudden my phone starts beeping alerting to a trespasser trying to hack on my computer.

"I have to go" I say

"Come back to me" Alice says

I start to walk towards the room to find out that my computer is beeping. I have them. The signal is coming from a small town in Forks, Washington. I start a chat with the person that trying to get to my information. I start an email

_To: bms1990 _

_From: jwhcompinc _

_Subject: What the hell are you looking at?_

_Hello whoever you are I would like to know why you are looking for me. If I don't find the answer to my liking then I going to have to press charges for trying to get into my computer. So please email me back. Don't do anything stupid because this email is encrypted. _

_ JWH_

_Send_

That should do it. I turn off my computer and go to bed to my lovely fiancé that I love so much

**These emails aren't real so don't use them to email to them. I'm sorry I haven't updated I really haven't had access to a computer to write the chapter. Next will be Bella's POV. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5 **

**The Long Lost Family.**

**This is a story about a boy who tries to find his family. But on the journey to finding his family he falls in love and gets the biggest surprise.**

**Bella and Edward story. Don't concern yourself that it starts out with EM POV it's just how it thought about it.**

**These are not mine. I just wanted to write a story.**

**This chapter will be Jasper's POV**

_Previously on Long Lost Family_

_Then my computers were blinking. I had people put flags when they were looking for me. It seems that someone is looking for them. I get the IP address and get to work. I hope this is a step in the right direction._

J POV

I checked out the address it was some one that knew how to cover their tracks. I had just started to find the location of the IP address when someone knocked the door.

"Hello handsome" Alice said

Just looking at her made me star stuck. It made feel like I was the only man in the world that had that look. For a moment I forgot what I was doing.

"Hey!" I responded

"What are doing" Alice said

"Looking for my family." I said

I just felt that I need to know the answers that I'm looking for. I want wanted to know what the fuck happened to my biological family. The picture isn't enough anymore I want proof that they are real.

"Come one you've done enough. Let go and lay down on the bed and cuddle I miss it" Alice said

I walk towards her and pick her and spin her around. I plant the biggest kiss on her mouth. I walk us towards the room and I start by taking her shirt off. I start to kiss her neck while she starts to suck on my earlobe. She knew that this made me get out of control.

I start to unbutton her mini skirt that she has on. I start to touch any of the skin that appears to me.

"Yes just like that" Alice exclaims

Then all of a sudden my phone starts beeping alerting to a trespasser trying to hack on my computer.

"I have to go" I say

"Come back to me" Alice says

I start to walk towards the room to find out that my computer is beeping. I have them. The signal is coming from a small town in Forks, Washington. I start a chat with the person that trying to get to my information. I start an email

_To: bms1990 _

_From: jwhcompinc _

_Subject: What the hell are you looking at?_

_Hello whoever you are I would like to know why you are looking for me. If I don't find the answer to my liking then I going to have to press charges for trying to get into my computer. So please email me back. Don't do anything stupid because this email is encrypted. _

_ JWH_

_Send_

That should do it. I turn off my computer and go to bed to my lovely fiancé that I love so much

**These emails aren't real so don't use them to email to them. I'm sorry I haven't updated I really haven't had access to a computer to write the chapter. Next will be Bella's POV. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The Long Lost Family.**

**This is a story about a boy who tries to find his family. But on the journey to finding his family he falls in love and gets the biggest surprise.**

**Bella and Edward story. Don't concern yourself that it starts out with EM POV it's just how it thought about it.**

**These are not mine. I just wanted to write a story. Sorry about the email it had something on the address.**

_Previously on The Long Lost Family_

_I pressed send and just waited for an email to confirm my suspicion._

**J POV**

I wake up to a beautiful woman by my side. The way she looks when asleep leaves me speechless.

"Hey." she says in her sleepy voice.

"Hi." I say.

We start to at each other in the eye but the way that she looks at me makes me believe that love does happen for other people. I love Alice like there is no other person in the world.

The alarm starts to ring. I set myself straight knowing that I will be the only one that has the restraint to. I walk towards the shower. Then I start to think about my family. I wonder what they look like. Do I look like them? Are they tall or short? Do they have brown, blue, hazel, or green? I step out the shower go towards my closet and my clothes on for the day.

"The food ready." She says as I step towards the kitchen.

"Yummy." I say

I make my way towards her and give her a big kiss on the lips.

"Sit down you fool and I give you your food."

I make my way tired the kitchen counters. I have my blueberry pancakes with some hash browns.

Once I finish eating my food I to the kitchen and wash my dishes. After this I enter my computer room. I log into my email and read them. Just as I was about to log off of my email a new one appears on their. I hold in my breath. Yes this person has finally emailed me back. I glance at the email and agree to the terms this person has set forth.

A couple of years ago I had created this program incase the need arise. This program is a place that I can communicate with other people but the catch was once I delete it the record of the conversation is closed and never to be found.

I decided to email to B.S all I have to do is for her to download the program and wait for what comes up. I told B.S that I would be available at noon to talk about why she is looking into me.

At 11:30 I work on the assignment that I have. It's close to noon so I decide to open the program. I start to think who this is. Could it be a member of my family or just so stranger that wants me died? Don't get your hopes up Jasper be cautious. Then at noon a face appears on my screen. She has brown hair and eyes.

"Hello J." she says


End file.
